fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamond Oswald
|kanji = ダイアモンド・エース・オズワルド |rōmaji = Daiamondo Ēsu Ozuwarudo |alias = Megalodon ( , Megarodon lit. Herculean Tiger-Shark) |race = Human |gender = Male |age = 21 |height = 179.5 cm |weight = 82 kg |birthday = November, 11 |eyes = Red |hair = Green |blood type = AB |affiliation = Marine Gemstone |previous affiliation = Various |mark location = Left Arm |occupation = Guild Ace S-class Mage |previous occupation = Pirate Mercenary |team = Unknown |partner = Unknown |base of operations = His guild |status = Active |relatives = Unnamed Mentor |magic = Requip Sword Magic Wind Magic Illusion Magic Strengthening Magic |weapons = Dozens of swords, several armors |japanese voice = Wataru Takagi |english voice = |image gallery=}} Diamond A. C. E. Oswald (ダイアモンド・エース・オズワルド, Daiamondo Ēsu Ozuwarudo) is a native of continent who gained a worldwide fame as the one who's considered to be part of the elite of the best swordsmen in the world. Due to his heritage, journeys and the astonishing power he possesses, he gained a moniker of Megalodon ( , Megarodon lit. Herculean Tiger-Shark), being feared by many, and even more, Diamond is a co-founder of the Marine Gemstone guild, eventually becoming its guild ace and the first known official member, after its master. Because his guild was involved in a series of different situations under the Giltena's branch of Magic Council, their fame was tremendously increased, something that also increased Diamond's glory too. Because of his loud reputation and truly wildlife, Diamond was occupied as mercenary, pirate and finally as a Mage, as well as he developed his own, mysterious Multiple Swords Union Style (多重剣一形の方式, Tajūken-Ichigata no Hōshiki lit. Method of Multiple Swords as One Form). With the style of his, Diamond defeated many opponents on his path of a swordsman. His traveling around the world was caused because of the dream he has, as he dreams to become the world strongest swordsman ever, so he prepares himself for battling for that loud title, even if he has responsibilities before his guildmates and outside-guild friends. Appearance The first thing, which is caught by the other's eyes is Diamond's hair - he has green-colored, short-cut hair. Also, Diamond has black-colored eyes and lightly tanned skin. Diamond is a tall, muscular man, thanks to his trainings. As he is known for his unusual sword style, he always carries his three swords along with him. Usually, they are bundled up with a green haramaki over his right hip, which allows him to easily draw his swords with his left hand, so it's clearly say, that Diamond is left-handed. Additionally, he has a habit of resting his right hand over the swords. He has three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe. Also, Diamond possess a special thing in his outfit - a black bandanna, which is tied around his left bicep - usually, Diamond ties it around his head when he is fighting seriously against an opponent. The body of Diamond is covered with different battle scars due to his intense trainings, mercenary work and other situations. The most notable scar is the massive one from his left shoulder to his right hip, which he acquired in final battle with his mentor. After the timeskip, Diamond gained another scar over his left eye, obtained through unknown means (the scar is appeared, when Diamond entered Twiling Phoenix Guild). Diamond PreTimeskip outfit.png|Diamond's pre-timeskip usual attire Diamond PreTimeskip second outfit.png|Diamond's second pre-timeskip attire Diamond PostTimeskip first outfit.png|Diamond's new, post-timeskip attire Diamond PostTimeskip second outfit.png|Diamond's second post-timeskip attire Diamond Pre-&PostTimeskip second classical outfit.png|Diamond's special event's attire Diamond PostTimeskip third outfit.png|Diamond's second special event's attire In term of clothes Diamond usually wears black pants, a unzipped, bright yellow jacket with a closed pocket flap on each side, black boots, and his green haramaki or blue T-shirt with "GSM" emblem ("Great Swordsman", as Diamond jokes), wristband, camouflage short and brown moccasins. After his two-years final training, he eventually changed his clothes. Now, he wears a black, unzipped jacket with a cross-caged design on the shoulders, black pants and boots with white laces. Another his outfit now is white t-short, grey-colored shirt over the t-shirt with linear design, and a grey jacket, grey-colored shorts and white shoes. Diamond also has a very specific habit, or rather some sense for official events. For them, Diamond usually wears a black classic suit, which consist of black jacket, trousers and shoes, black tie, white shirt and black vest over the shirt (before and rarely after the timeskip); after the timeskip, he begins to wear his bandanna, red kimono, black pants and red, pirate-like coat. His swords are held now with green belt. Personality At first sign, Diamond can look like a serious and distanced person, but this isn't true. Diamond is a good person, that has a kind heart, but because of his past rarely show it. Often, we can see him with a smile on his face, which makes a further proof of Diamond's kindness and non-evilness. He has great leadership abilities, and also maintains some of Bushido codex, as in battles, he fights with his honor as a swordsman, except the danger situations, for example, with his friends, that can lead to death or some tragic result. Eventually, Oswald will do his master's request just because master said to do it, but he steps in, when it comes to point out seriousness of situation. Diamond is very proud of himself and of his reputation, which he has build while travelling around the world and adding to Twiling Phoenix Guild. But even with this, Diamond has shown to be willing to lower himself to the ground in complete humility for the sake of his friends. Additionally, like all the cool guys, Diamond possesses some running gags. First, it's his lack of orientation, in which, he is very perceptive during battle while his sense of direction is extremely poor, to the point of getting lost on a straight path, when he is outside from some fighting. Second gag is how Diamond keeps untying bandages when he is not fully healed. He claims, that they make him hard to move and with them, he lose his "freedom" in battle. And the third is being extremely intimidating, easily frightening weaker opponents with just his glare at them, which his friends often use as a joke base. Because of his past, and his family roots, Diamond is a born killer with monstrous killing intent, insane training body, and a position, that he won't show any mercy to his enemies in fight, and easily can kill them. But, when he fights weak or innocent people, he does try to hold back and use the dull side of his swords in order not to seriously injure them. Also, he can sacrifice himself for the sake of ordinary people. Diamond is very vigorous when he is determined to achieve a goal or defeat an enemy. The risks that he will often take to pursue his dream of becoming the world's greatest swordsman often leave others wondering if he is crazy. As far as Diamond is concerned though, only he has the right to call himself "crazy." However, he is able to accept defeat when he perceives it to be inevitable. Also, as pointed out, Diamond doesn't care if any gods exist or not. When Diamond has the intention to fight seriously, he ties his bandanna (normally kept tied around his left arm) around his head. As he lives for the thrill of combat, some of his enemies commented on his insane killing intent, acknowledging that he was a "real beast". He also has a habit of smiling in satisfaction whenever he faces a particularly skilled and strong opponent. Even when not in combat, he often displays a manic smirk, that gives the impression of him being a monster. Diamond is very perceptive, as he demonstrates by providing important and logical decisions at critical times and by evaluating the situation from an objective point of view. However, while on some occasions he can be the voice of reason, most of the time he rushes into things and leaves it to fate to decide the details, as he has a very strong belief in fate and destiny in general. Also, he is very lucky and sometimes, he eventually gains another running gag with his luck and fate senses. As a hobby, Diamond has several things. First, he likes drink sake, and additionally to it, he developed an inhumanly-high tolerance for alcohol. Secondly, Oswald likes fishing, lifting weights for his training, as he has a monstrous strength, that help him lifts enormous things with really huge weight. In the end, even with his lifting weights, Diamond shows fifth running gag - even with that level of physical strength, he still states, that he isn't strong enough. Final hobby of Diamond's is simply napping. History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Diamond is a case of Mage, when the latter firstly trained their body, only after what engaged with the learning of Magic. He has developed and eventually proved, that he is strong enough to fight with powerful enemies and defeat them with not much effort even bare-handed without any traces of Magic utilization, solely relying on his sheer strength and unbelievable skills. On a serious note, merely all of Diamond's opponents have stated, they were facing "a real monster" or rather "beast", all of these comments simply indicated what kind of Strength, speed and especially endurance Diamond has, which are far beyond that of normal humans and even well-trained combatants. As a quite strong Mage and a swordsman, Diamond can be proud of his benefits and reached levels of magical development. With all of his knowledge in it, he can become a real threat to almost everyone and Diamond easily can be titled as the one of the strongest Mages within his current location and even several countries, in which he stated for some period of time. Ways of Combat Master Swordsman: Diamond's "primary weapon", as he can call it. Diamond is using his swordsmanship from the very childhood and eventually, he has mastered three sword styles, ultimately creating his special Style of Three Blades. And even now, he is developing a new style of sword art, which involves the usage of four sword and seen using some secret technique of swordsmanship (is developing new secret technique by now). With these styles, he can use fast of strong cutting technique, launch compressed air-based projectile attacks and fights with different defence-offence techniques. Diamond is very proud of his mastery over the swords technique, and always search for a new sword for his collection or strong opponent with the same fighting style as Diamond has. He even managed to find a great way to utilize his Magic capabilities with his swords to ultimately have an opportunity to overwhelm his opponents. Diamond usually uses two swords in battle, using three when getting serious and rarely using all of his four for now swords. *'Multiple Swords Union Style' (多重剣一形の方式, Tajūken-Ichigata no Hōshiki lit. Method of Multiple Swords as One Form): coming soon... Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: coming soon... Physical Development Magical Development Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Tsurugi no Mahō) is a Holder-Type Magic, used by various mages. Alongside Requip, this is one of the most common magics in existence. The user starts by channeling Eternano directly into a specially constructed magic blade, that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell, that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the instability, the result from the Eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. *'Spellblade' ( , Superuburēdo lit. Magic Infusion Sword): Spellblade is a specialized Subspecies Magic of Sword Magic which is easy to perform for almost any Sword Magic user with any experience; Spellblade is a powerful hybrid technique combining both sword skills and magic. More coming soon… *'Ken'atsu' (剣圧, Sword Pressure): a basic ability which can be learned by almost everyone and their mother, but it sure is deadly if utilized properly; it is the most basic techniques that one can perform with their sword. The user swings forward with their sword, swinging the blade so swiftly, that it seems that the user is able to utilize air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the user launches at foes; sending it through the air towards the user's enemy. It's a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind that is launched towards the foe at high speeds; this attack enables the user to assault things which are out of their sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. The person struck by the sword pressure is assaulted by countless invisible blades which happens so fast that they would normally be unable to properly react in time, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet; this technique possesses enough power to slice down many trees in a forest. This technique can deflect both physical and sound wave attacks and attack at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and at its highest level of mastery, the sword pressure is capable of cutting through barriers of magical energy; and they can even remain floating within the air until the right minute to slash. **'Ken'atsu: Jinkakupū' (剣圧・刃隠風, Sword Pressure: Blade Concealing Gale) **'Sanjaku Shūsui: Jūji' (三尺秋水・十字, Sharpened Sword: Cross): the variation of Sword Pressure ability, when the user takes two swords to make much more strong attack with Sword Pressure. The user focuses on his attack, and then, makes a rapid, double attack with his swords. While, the sword itself gains the compacted air-blade, the user swings his swords simultaneously, making a cross-shaped attack of pressured air blades. While this ability's power doubled via two swords, it saves the same speed as if would be done with one sword. While the opponent is struck by this technique, their body assaulted by even greater amount of invisible wind blades, which can give heavy damage to the body. **'Sanjaku Shūsui: Ranbu' (三尺秋水・乱舞, Sharpened Sword: Wild Dance): it is the final (by now) application of Sword Pressure, which Diamond has created. This version is very difficult to create, not saying about the next use of it. Initially, Three-Way Wild Dance is utilized with three swords at the same time. When the user makes a stance, in which they will stay on the ground very firmly, they must charge their swords with their Magic Power, in order to properly use this attack. After these steps are done, the user concentrates on their attack, after what, they make a triple slash attack of Sword Pressure, while the initial effect and damage from Sword Pressure is tripled. Usually, such waves of devastating power have the appearance of six-pointed star. *'Hidden Blade: Thousand-Carved Retribution' (秘剣・千刻罰, Hiken: Senkobatsu): coming soon... *'Sword Beam' ( , Sōdo Bīmu lit. Magical Power Sword Wave): coming soon... *'Dōtenzan' (動天斬, Heaven-Shaking Slash): is a Sword Magic spell of considerable destructive power. The Heaven-Shaking Slash lives up to its name quite clearly; it’s a slash so powerful everything trembles in its wake. Unlike several Sword Magic spells, it can be utilized with any sword so long as the user is capable of manifesting the required energy to make use of it properly. The Heaven-Shaking Slash works by concentrating an excess of magical power into one's blade, creating surges of magical energy leaking out of the medium which the spell is being used from. From therein, the user makes a slash, generally vertical, against the opponent in question. The slash builds up an extraordinary amount of momentum from the movement that goes behind it, therefore releasing destructive shockwaves of kinetic energy which can slice through inanimate objects such as trees and even steel with some effort. While the spell is very powerful and effective, inappropriate use can easily lead to fatigue and unwanted destruction of the surrounding environment. **'Katen Kyōkotsu' (火天狂兀, Empyrean Mad Danger): coming soon... *'Kagegun Kagai: Mazan' (影軍加害・魔斬, Shadow Force Assailant: Demon Slash): this spell is an ancient and one of the most deadly Sword Magic spells ever to have existed in the history of the Earth Land. It is said that only those, who are of masters of the sword may be the only ones who may use it's destructive force. To begin the initial step into activating this spell, the sword master must first empty their minds, blocking out all thoughts of logic and focus on their instincts of the sword to guide them. In their state of mind, the space around starts to distort from the slow increase of the magic energy that starts to build up as they begin to channel said energy into their bodies, slowly allowing the instincts to take over as they shift positions, putting their sword into a forward defensive position as the charge of magic energy begins to double and cause shift in the space around them, distorting the air and causing it to split in different directions as if they are being sliced every second the charge beings. Eventually the full force of the spell begins to emerge as the full force of the pressure beings to cause the area to break apart piece by piece as if the sword itself was slicing into the ground, dicing everything into cubes as the energy continued to charge more and more until the sword would glow a very bright and hardened color depending on the material it was made from. Once fully charged, the user would disappear in an instant, slashing normally as they would end up behind or next to the opponent as suddenly the area around them experiences almost an infinite amount of slashes that deal deadly damage to them, and also destroys everything around the user, devastating everything in its path like a demon looking only to consume blood. **'Kagegun Kagai: Onigiri' (影軍加害・鬼切, Shadow Force Assailant: Devil Cut): It's the second version of Shadow Force Assailant: Demon Slash, being considered a revision of the original. The second version of Demon Slash shows a much less harmful way, but it's also considered to be one of the most dangerous methods to do as it involves a gamble with lady-luck and chance. Instead of the slash devastating everything in its path, the user's focus could actually only attack the enemy and the surrounding objects, leaving only any sort of hostages intact. With such a destructive spell, there comes a great risk for those who wish to use it, one being that they must be a master of the sword, or else face the consequences of having their own body chopped up like sushi. Another risk to this is that the long time it takes to summon it, the user would have to endure the constant onslaught of the opponent with no means of defending themselves at all. Lastly, due to the incredible amount of magic needed to use and control this great spell, it is warned to only be used when all options are exhausted, and even then, it can only be used once in which afterwords the user is drained of almost their entire magic. Wind Magic Wind Magic (風系各種魔法, Kaze Kei Kakushi Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic and a variation of Air Magic; which enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. Wind Magic grants them high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; they can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Wind Magic also gives the user the ability to manipulate the air around them and use it as a weapon, such as making it explode or lowering the oxygen levels in a certain area. The air can also be manipulated in simple ways, such as using it for levitating, or keeping a giant airship airborne after being heavily damaged. However, this consumes a large quantity of Magic Power. Many of this Magic's spells seem to require special gestures which are performed with one or both hands, depending on the attack's power and magnitude. However, users also seems capable of producing minor, yet accurate, blasts without the need of moving their hands. Users can also employ the wind on themselves, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover themselves in an armor of wind, boosting both their offense and defense. Like other elemental types of Magic, some users can also transform their bodies into this element; by turning their bodies into air to negate both physical and Magical attacks, or to teleport to another location. *'Silpheed' (シルフィード, Shirufīdo): Silpheed is a powerful Wind Magic spell that grants the user's speed an enormous increase. In order to harness the power of Silpheed, the user uses their Wind Magic to decrease the air resistance around themselves, while generating a wind current behind themselves. This greatly enhances their movements with the power of the wind, allowing them to dash swiftly, or even shoot up vertical surfaces. The user has been shown using this to run many times faster than an average human and maintain this for very long periods, allowing them to travel long distances without gliding or jumping, travelling at a speed almost too swift for the naked eye to be able to see properly; even able to run across water. Air movements can also be used as a levitation aid. With Silpheed, the user jumps high and far by riding on strong gusts of wind, and can slow or deflect falls by creating cushions of air. The user can easily maneuver around an opponent by ducking, jumping, and side stepping, appearing to flow around their opponents without expending any energy at all, letting the opponent tire themselves out and thus creating exploitable openings. This conservation of energy combined with high stamina gives the user an advantage in prolonged combat. Silpheed allows the user to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between them and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight; with the spell, the user can effectively use their Wind Magic to use the battlefield to their advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep their opponents unsure of their attack patterns; leaving afterimages behind as they move. The effects of Silpheed blows wind across the vicinity, while it moves the user and their opponent around in disarray; while it effects both of them, though the opponent is affected less than the user. Silpheed can be used at any time when the user is not being hit or blocking, even during attacks and attack recoveries. Illusion Magic Illusion Magic (幻魔法, Maboroshi Mahō) *'Demonic Illusion: Ryomen Sukuna' (魔幻・ , Magen: Ryōmen Sukuna lit. Demonic Illusion: Two-Faced Fierce God: Four-Sided Sword) **'Shiken Ichiryu' **'Mugen Ichiryu' *'Demonic Illusion: Ashurado' (魔幻・ , Magen: Ashuradō lit. Demonic Illusion: Three-Faced Fierce God: Carnage Demon Realm) **'Kyutoryu Ichiryu' Strengthening Magic Strengthening Magic (激化の魔法, Gekika no Mahō) Trivia *Diamond is based off Roronoa Zoro from One Piece series. *Some of Diamond's techniques and spells are named with a similar spelling for different Zanpakuto from Bleach series. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:S-Class Mage Category:Swordsman Category:Swordsmen Category:Sword Magic User Category:Wind Magic User Category:Illusion Magic User Category:Strengthening Magic User